Help Me Understand
by newportz-princess
Summary: AU. RM. "Stupid Ryan and his stupid sperm," is all Marissa Cooper can say after a drunken mistake that ended in an unfortunate and unplanned pregnancy. Telling her mother the resident bad ass knocked her up would go down very well…not.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. does not belong to me. –crowd boos-**

**Summary: AU. RM. "Stupid Ryan and his stupid sperm," is all Marissa Cooper can say after a drunken mistake that ended in an unfortunate and unplanned pregnancy. Telling her mother the resident badass knocked her up would go down very well…not.**

**Gah! There is something inside me that will not stop making new fics. It's crazy! But don't worry updates are on the horizon, lol. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She hadn't been thinking straight when he approached.

It was just another stupid, pointless, gold-digging Newport party of which Marissa Cooper's mother, Julie, was hosting. And being a part of this event was not something the seventeen-year-old wanted to be doing, so alcohol had become her friend for the evening, which was the reason Marissa wasn't in the right train of thought when Ryan Atwood came up to her.

"Hey," he greeted, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Hi," Marissa echoed indifferently, rolling her eyes and turning her attention to the bar.

"What's with you?" he asked, at the same time gesturing a round of shots to the bartender who did as he was told.

"Why does it at all concern you? Leave me alone, I'm sure you have some coke to snort, or maybe a condom to fill."

"Funny Cooper," Ryan said sarcastically.

"Don't call me that," Marissa muttered.

"I do what I want, when I want and with whom I want," Ryan whispered huskily in her ear.

"I've heard; what you get up to isn't much of a secret, your reputation isn't one of parental delight," Marissa replied, facing him and smiling bitchily.

"You're not as scary as you want to be," he pointed out in amusement.

"Whatever. I have to go and check on-"

"You're also a bad liar. I know some place where we could have real fun, not this lame thing."

"Really?" Marissa inquired, not at all caring.

"Yes Cooper, really."

"Why the hell would you think I'd want to go anywhere with you?" Marissa questioned.

"Because, as much as you're trying to deny it, you are actually finding my presence entertaining. Not to mention, it's keeping you from drinking yourself into a hospital bed," he responded, his smug smile annoying Marissa.

"Fine. Where to?" she finally gave in as she gathered her Chanel clutch.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out, now won't you?"

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me, then yes. Can we go now, before my pathetic mom sees me leaving with _you _and has a 5-alarm-freak-out?" Marissa asked impatiently.

"Yes ma'am. Follow me." Ryan led the way through and out of the gathering, eventually coming to his car.

"Wow. This is really nice," Marissa complimented as she got in and sat in a relaxed notion on the passenger seat.

"I know. Dawn was in a good mood."

"Is Dawn you mom…?" Marissa questioned, a bit unsure.

"Yep," he replied simply.

"Oh, okay."

"Got your seatbelt on? You're going to be fucked if not," Ryan warned.

Marissa creased her forehead in confusion as to what he meant, while she fumbled with the seatbelt. Once she was finished, she said, "All done."

"Sweet." Ryan put the car into reverse and yanked out of the car park he was in.

"Um…okay…can you like slow down or something to that effect…?" Marissa asked, as Ryan sped down the road and swerved around a corner - passing through a red light in the process.

"Nah, I'm good." Ryan chuckled as Marissa clutched on tight to the dashboard as they went around another corner.

After about 10 more minutes of scaring-Marissa's-ass-off driving, they arrived at a house party in some area that wasn't Newport Beach – that freaked out Marissa, so she asked, "Uh, Ryan?"

"What?"

"Where are we…?" Marissa's eyes strayed to a guy being mauled onto a car by some raged chick with a pregnancy test in her hand.

Ryan laughed at the sight and replied with, "A house."

"Why thank you. That amazing description has died down all my worries."

"Sarcasm, hilarious." Ryan shot her a fake smile.

"Are we going to do this or not? Because I am freak-out verge," Marissa told Ryan.

"Freak-out verge? That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever! Don't you mean_ on the verge of freaking out_?"

"Shut up, smart ass," she mumbled.

"My ass isn't that smart; it's been spanked many times…and not by my mother, so it's had a bit of brain damage," Ryan smirked.

"You are disgusting, truly perverted. By the way, your ass isn't the only one with brain damage."

"Is that true?"

"Yeah," Marissa responded like he was incredibly slow.

"So what fucked you up?" Ryan asked.

"Not me! I'm not! You are!" Marissa argued.

"If you say so…we should go in, unless you want me to steal your innocence and invite, or well, manhandle you into the back seat."

"That was honest, no less sick. I'll follow you in, you may runaway if I leave you behind."

"What makes you think that?" Ryan inquired. Marissa gave him a _what do you think? _look and he said, "You're probably right."

"Okay this is getting frustrating; are we going in or not? We look the definition of losers right now," Marissa asked Ryan.

"Unless you want to get drugged, raped or all of the above, I suggest you don't stray to far from me, got it?"

"Um…okay…" her unsureness showed in her tone as she spoke.

"Come on Cooper."

Marissa kept a close distance behind Ryan as the two blonde teenagers entered the house party that was already in full swing – even though it was 9 p.m., unless full swing was still yet to come, and if that was the case, Marissa wanted to get the hell out before it was.

After glancing around for mere seconds, Marissa straightened her thoughts and realized Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

What?

"Excuse me, have you seen a blonde guy, he's wearing a leather jacket and has-"

"Ryan Atwood?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah."

"I think I saw him with some girl in the kitchen."

"Thanks you've been-" Marissa paused when the female walked away. "Very helpful…" she finished.

"Hey," a voice came from behind.

Marissa spun around and came face to face with a guy, presumably around her age, possibly older.

When Marissa ignored him and attempted to make her way to the kitchen, he asked, "Where are you going? Do you want something to drink?"

Marissa took a deep breath and saw Ryan in the kitchen, full on making out with some random girl. Knowing she should accept this guys' initiation otherwise like Ryan said, it would probably end in something bad, she replied, "Yeah, get me whatever. I'll be waiting over there." She pointed to a sofa and walked over there, waiting for the guy to return.

Soon enough, he came back with a plastic cup. "What is it?" she asked him.

"Vodka and orange juice, I think."

"You think? No, I'm sorry I can't drink this." Marissa started to pass it back to him, but he pushed it back.

"It's okay, I'm not some psycho. It is orange juice," he reassured.

Marissa sighed and looked at the drink, somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice that sounded oddly like hers was yelling that something wasn't right and pointing to a discoloured area in the centre of the cup.

"Drink it, it's all-good," he prompted. He then continued with, "Like I said, I am not some crazy rapist or anything to that degree."

Marissa gave him a small smile and sipped the alcoholic drink thirstily. Once it had all disappeared the guy smirked wildly and said, "Good girl. Let me get you another."

That voice was screaming something at Marissa, but it was being replaced with hazy, drunken thoughts about how hot that guy actually was.

"Here you go." He returned and gave Marissa another drink.

Marissa chugged it back and giggled as he put a hand on her thigh and traced a finger around and around in circles. "That tickles!" she told him.

"Do you want another drink?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Alright I'll be back in a second."

"What's up Cooper?" Ryan asked in a weirdly happy voice.

"Hi Ry-Ry!" Marissa got up from the couch and collapsed (not literally) in his arms, embracing him.

"What are you on?" he asked, laughing.

"Just a few drinks…what are _you_ on, Mr.-"

"I'm back," the guy said as he handed Marissa another drink.

"Thank you." Marissa went to sip it, but Ryan yanked it out of her grip and threw it on the floor, punching the guy.

"Fuck off," Ryan told him.

"Dude, I'm just having some fun!"

"Yeah, well, it won't be for her when she wakes up tomorrow morning and she realizes what happened to her.

"Whatever man." The guy walked away and Ryan turned to Marissa.

"This sounds mental, but I'm having a really hard time not kissing you," Marissa said in an overly mellow tone.

"Aw, little innocent Cooper is horny, how adorable," he teased.

"Shut up and kiss me," she ordered.

"You know, you have been slipped something, I'm high, so a horny Cooper and-"

"I don't care, upstairs now Atwood." Marissa stumbled to her feet and ascended the staircase and went to the nearest, free bedroom.

The drunk and drugged teenagers proceeded to remove their clothing and land on the bed.

In a rush of passionate kisses, something going by the name of a condom was forgotten, and that is why, Marissa Cooper now sat on the edge of her bathroom's bathtub, holding a positive pregnancy test and crying.

"Shit, this is just…holy shit," she muttered between sobs.

Marissa Cooper and a baby did not fit well in a sentence, especially when Ryan Atwood, of all freakin' people was half the problem…literally, half the problem.

"Stupid Ryan and his stupid sperm. Stupid sex and stupid condoms. Stupid alcohol and stupid drugs…" she angrily mumbled.

"Honey, I'm going out for a bit so will you be okay by yourself for a bit?" asked Julie Cooper's voice through the door.

"Yeah mom," Marissa replied with the most together voice she could speak with.

"Alright, see you later."

* * *

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the housekeeper at the Atwoods.

"Yeah, hi, is Ryan here?" Marissa questioned nervously.

"Yes, come in."

"Thanks." Marissa followed the housekeeper up the stairs and to a bedroom door, which apparently was Ryan's.

"I'll leave you to it," the maid said before walking away.

Marissa knocked on the door. When she didn't receive a response, she opened the door for herself and was shocked with what she saw.

"Oh my god," she commented as a scantily clad female lay on top of a shirtless Ryan.

"Cooper?" he asked, stunned at her presence.

"Who is this?" the girl asked Ryan.

"None of your business. Go paint your nails or some other girly shit in the bathroom while we talk," Ryan ordered.

"Whatever." She got off his bed and gave him one last extremely deep kiss before going into the ensuite and closing the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked Marissa as he zipped his jeans back up.

"I'm pregnant," she exclaimed, tears falling rapidly.

"Shit."

"Exactly what I said!"

"Cussing Cooper, I wish I had of been there to witness it," he joked.

"Not the right time to be flip, Ryan. Get serious here, I'm pregnant and you are the dad, it's as simple as that. There is no way getting around this stupid debacle that your stupid sperm and stupid lack of penis hats-"

Ryan snorted out of laughter. "Penis hats? Oh my fucking god that is hilarious. Let me guess, lube is sunscreen?" Ryan continued laughing his ass off at Marissa's analogy, while she rolled her eyes and sat on his bed.

"Well, since you aren't taking this situation seriously, I'll go, seeing as how I have a doctors appointment soon, and you can stay here sleeping with random girls, getting drunk and high. Just know that one day you'll wake up and realize you're a dad and have a responsibility to that child…and me. Then maybe, just maybe you will get your act together and stop being a jerk about this."

"Cooper…"

"I'm not in the mood Ryan." Marissa started towards the door, but stopped and turned to say, "Newport Woman's clinic – my appointment is at 10:30 a.m., hopefully I'll see you there." With that Ryan watched her leave, guilt finding a home in him.

"About time. What did that bitch want?" the random Ryan had been nearing on hooking up with asked as she came out of the bathroom – her nails newly painted.

"I have to be somewhere…so, uh…"

"No worries baby, call me and I'll be here whenever." She dressed and left, leaving Ryan alone.

"Stupid Marissa and her stupid appointment," Ryan angrily muttered.

**TBC**

* * *

**I know I cannot stop making new fics! LOL. But I will be continuing this and updates will be coming for my other stories. Life is crazy right now, so sorry for leaving you guys hanging! Thank you for reading and I would love to hear your guys' opinions on this new fic and where you wantr the story to go! **


End file.
